Mad Heart
by Luvviez
Summary: People call her Mad Heart. They misunderstood her from the beginning. All she wants is for someone to understand it's the curse doing it, not her. Humans are not allowed in the village full of fairy tale characters, but this one boy manages. What happens when the nice guy meets the killer?
1. Chapter 1: Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**_Lisanna__ Strauss said:_**

_**All living things eventually die. It's unavoidable . But as long as you remember, it will live on in your heart.** _

* * *

_Have you ever wondered if fairy tales exist? Well, welcome to the town Fairy Tail. It's where all the fairy tale characters live. Where they tell their stories, their true stories. If you go there, you might meet red riding hood, Cinderella, a dwarf, or maybe someone else. Sadly, if you're human, it's impossible to get in the small village. If you do see, come towards it, it will disappear from your very eyes. But I'm not here to tell you the history of this mystical town, oh no, this is the history of Mad Heart. _

_The killer of the night, whose eye glowed red. If you're thinking that I meant to say 'eyes' oh no, I meant 'eye'. The left eye glows red when she kills in the night. That's how you know it's her. Now if you think if she's completely evil right now, let me tell you the truth. The thing that only a few people know from the outside world. Are you interested now? If you are, settle down as I tell you this tall tale._

_It all started when..._

* * *

A young girl stood at the front door. She had blonde hair that went down to mid back with chocolate brown eyes. She had on a gray beanie that covered the top of her head, a matching winter coat protected her fragile body from the cold, a grey scarf wrapped around her neck. Black and white stripped tights hugged her bony legs, a blue skirt peaking out of the bottom of the coat. Flats covered her small feet.

"Mommy, I'm leaving!" the girl shouted down the hallway. No response. The girl frowned, her mother never answered her calls. She knew her mom was always ill, but the girl never saw her mother anymore, she felt alone in the cottage, all alone. Shaking off the thought, she started out the door. Closing it behind her, she pulled the scarf up to her nose, her face already flushed from the cold. The girl started walking through the bare trees. Her mother and her lived up in some kind of mountain, so it was always winter there. She barely saw the green leaves that she yearned to watch fall to the ground. It was the risk though. She got to visit the village that was bellow the small mountain from time to time to get more food, but she would always come home late because she would play with her friends that didn't live up in the mountains. Now that she thought about it, it was only her and her mother that lived up here.

Hopping down the path that led through the tall trees, the ones her mother called 'fleetwood trees'. Always bare, always blank, no color as usual. "There should be a raspberry bush around here somewhere. Then when I get home, I can make raspberry tea for me and mommy." she cheered. Scanning the road again, she found the bush she was looking for. Running over to it, she halted when she got a good look at it. Dead. It was alive yesterday, with fresh berries on it's branches. _"Lucy." _the wind moaned making the girl perk up at the name.

"W-who's there?" she stammered, looking in all directions, hoping to see where the stranger was. She heard faint footsteps retreating from where she was. Turning in that direction she started running after them. She didn't know why, but her legs just carried her in the direction automatically. She kept running down the dirt path, further in the forest then she could remember. Then, just like magic, she stopped in front of a sign, behind it was what looked like a ghost town. "'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' Strange name." she muttered. Stepping past the sign she walked into the town. Everything was made out of wood, which was hard to see because of the darkness. The blonde looking up at the sky, the sun was standing right dang in the middle of the sky yet it was dark down here.

_"Lucy." _a voice moaned. Looking up, she saw a figure standing ten feet away from her. A cloak shadowing his face making it hard to see his face. She could see him smirk though, just like he did right then. "_I'll finally be free, of this damn curse." _he whispered. Placing a hand on her head, she felt coldness flood into her body, making her body ice cold. _"Yes...finally free...!" _He shouted. The man started fading in front of her until he disappeared completely. Lucy just looked ahead dazed before collapsing on the dirt road.

One of her eyes remained open though, the left one. You could not see no pupil, just a brown, dull eye.

* * *

The moon now showed in the sky above. Her eyes snapped open. Her new dull eye glowing red evilly. Getting up, she ran into the woods towards her cottage. The one where her mother was. Like she transported there, she was already opening the front door. Her mother was standing in the middle of the small kitchen. The older woman immediately noticed something was wrong with her daughter. "Lucy?" she called worriedly. That's when the girl went for the kill.

* * *

Blinking open her eyes. Lucy groaned. Everything was blurry. Sitting up she noticed she was laying on the floor. How did she get there? Looking down she gasped on what she saw. Blood stained her hands, now visible blue dress and tights. In front of her was her mother, laying on the floor limp. The blonde girl crawled over to her mother. "Mommy?" she called, nudging her mom. No answer.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Mom!" she yelled. She was cold, her mother was ice cold. Tears streamed down her face, who did this? Who did this to her mother? More blood dripped to the floor in front of her. Confused, she grabbed a shard of glass that was laying on the ground nearby a broken mirror. Bringing it up to her face, she saw her dull eye quickly. The thing that scared her most was instead of tears coming out of it, there was blood instead.

* * *

**Luvviez: Okay...did you like the first chapter to Mad Heart? Good or bad?  
**

**Tell me please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pinky Promise?

_**Wendy Marvell said:**_

_**If I haven't had fear, then I also wouldn't have been able to know what it's like to have bravery in my heart. Bravery that awakens is when you're being consumed by fear. **_

* * *

Lucy sat where a wooden cross stood. The other day, she had buried her mother. She found a big branch that fell from a tree and carved it into a cross. She was all alone now. Her father left her and mom to fend for themselves years before. Getting up, she kissed the cross before walking into the forest. The little girl wanted to go back to 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' again. She wanted to see the man again and ask him what was going on.

It didn't take long for her to find it. When she entered it, the atmosphere turned ice cold. Shivering, she continued to walk forward. "Hello?" she called out, walking forward through the streets. A ghostly figure suddenly caught her eye. She gasped when she saw who it was. Her mother was who she saw. She was walking through the streets pale looking. "Mom!" she called excitedly gaining the ghosts attention.

Her mother just simply smiled and waved before disappearing. "No! Don't go!" she cried. But her mother didn't come back.

That night everything turned dark and when she woke up back in her bed, she was bloodied. The same thing happened every night.

* * *

Loke walked the streets of Fairy Tail. He was called from his house earlier. It wasn't like his parents would mine, because he had none. It was the council who called him. Deaths have been happening every night for the past week, that's why he was called to meet them. He was a fighter, probably why. Coming up to the big building, he walked up to the front doors. Entering he made his way to the front desk. The secretary looked up, "Yes?"

"I'm here to see the council."

"Obviously, name?"

"Loke,"

"Ah, lion from Oz?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Can I go in now?" she nodded before going back to her work. Going through the door on the side of the desk, he walked into a big room full of the council members. Standing in front of them, he bowed, "You have called me?"

The man in front nodded. "Yes he have an assignment for you." Loke held his tongue from saying 'no, really?'.

"And what is this assignment?"

"To kill the killer."

"You mean the one who's been killing everyone lately?"

"Yes that one."

"Fine, I accept."

"Your assignment starts now. Good luck boy." Nodding a bye, Loke exited the council room and made his way home to gather weapons.

* * *

Loke had been following bloodied footprint for the past hour. He was guessing the killer had left them behind. Sighing, he continued walking up the hill where the footstep let to. He was apparently was walking up a mountain at the moment and he had to be impressed. It was a perfect place to stake out for now.

After another hour or so he slumped against a fleetwood tree. How could the killer walk up this thing every night? It was so tiring! That's when he heard crying. Scrunching his eyebrows together, he peered from the side of the tree. On the other side of the tree was a blonde haired girl, washing off in a near by creek. Stepping out of his hiding spot, he made his way over to the girl. "Oi, why are you out here alone girl?" he asked.

Shrieking, the blonde haired girl spun around. He held his hands up in alarm. "Sorry, did I scare you?" she nodded, tears continuing down her cheeks. He then noticed the blood on her clothes. Bloodied footprint behind her. He jumped back in realization. She was the killer.

Taking out his pocket knife he pointed it out in front of her scaring her again. "Wha-what are you doing?" she stammered.

"You, killed all those people."

Her eyebrows furrowed when she heard that. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." he spat.

Tears welled up in her eyes making Loke's eyes widen. "Please, I'm so confused. My mother is dead, my father abandoned me. I wake up every morning with blood all over me. And I cry blood from my dull eye." she pleaded, pointing to her dull eye that was recently dripping with blood. His eyes widened again at the sight. Walking towards her, he brushed the tears and blood away.

"You really don't know what's happening?" he whispered. She shook her head. Sighing, he held out a hand out for the young girl. "Come on, let's go." grabbing his hand he pulled her up. "Do you live around here?" she nodded again. "Can you take me there?" she tugged his sleeve, taking that as a yes he started following her down a grassy path to a cabin. Looking to the side, he saw a cross standing in the middle of a flowery patch. Turning his attention back to the cabin.

It was like any other house down at Fairy Tail. A concrete house with a wood roof. Windows sat on either side of the dark wood door. Entering along with the girl, the first thing he saw was a wood floor, wall, and furniture. Everything instead of the couch, chairs, and fireplace weren't wood. "So, you live here all by yourself?" Loke asked, the blonde nodded. Sitting down on the ranch couch, he patted the spot next to him. Sitting down next to him, she started drying off her torn blue dress.

"Tell me about yourself blonde." she gave him a wary look. "Don't worry, I'll tell you about myself as well." Nodding in agreement, she opened her mouth to start explaining.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm nine years old and have lived up here with my mother since I was born. I don't know what fairy tale I'm from, mom didn't get a chance to tell me. A year after I was born, my father left my mom and I to fend for ourselves. After five years of living, mother got ill often. I would go down to Fairy Tail to get more food and play with my friends since mom was always in her bedroom, sick. One day, I was going to pick raspberries to make raspberry tea for me and mom. When I got there the bush was dead, and a figure appeared and called my name. I started following to a town called 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'. A man in a cloak came out of no where and said he was finally free from a curse.

"He put a hand on my head and everything went dark. The time a woke up, I was back here and my mom laid dead in front of me. Blood covered my dress along with my tights. For the past few days I've been waking up the same way. I've been living up here for a while but I am planning on moving down to Fairy Tail." Lucy explained. Loke was surprised, he didn't expect that from this little girl. "It's yours turn. Tell me who you are." she whispered, making the lion snap out of his thoughts.

"Oh right. I'm Loke Stellar. I'm eleven and have no parents. People say I'm from the story of 'The Wizard of Oz' but I don't believe that, it's stupid if you think about it. My parents abandoned me when I was young then got adopted to a woman called Karen. She died later on in a car accident. So for the rest of my life I've been training to protect the ones I love. I recently came here to..." he stopped. Lucy tilted her head for him to continue. Loke started to sweat nervously, how was he supposed to tell her that he came all the way up a mountain to kill her. "To...study the Fleetwood trees." he finished lamely but the blondes eyes lit up.

"Don't worry about that. I can tell you all about them." she cheered. The orange haired man smiled softly at her. She looked so innocent. Maybe later, tonight, he'll really see if she's killing people on purpose.

"Lucy, can I stay here tonight?" he asked.

She smiled, "Of course, we're friends after all." that surprised him right when she said that. They just met and she considered him as a friend. That made his heart swell.

"Thank you!"

* * *

That night, Loke heard shuffling in the other room. Groaning, he got up and opened the door of his bedroom. He saw Lucy walking down the hallway but her dull eye was glowing red. He watched her walk down the hallway to the front door. Grabbing his switchblade a shotgun, he followed her out of the cabin and down to Fairy Tail.

* * *

The next morning a moan came from the blonde on the bed. Blinking open her eyes, she immediately saw the lion boy sitting on a chair that was set next to her bed. "Loke?" she called, coughing a bit. He looked over at her sadly. He was her last night, kill the man who was running the fruit booth. He knew it wasn't really her. When she was killed she past out really quick. He carried her back up to the cottage.

Looking down at her blue nightgown. She wasn't her nightgown though, instead she had on a black skirt, shirt, and leather boots and jacket. Blood spatters on all of it. Tears welled up in her eyes when she saw the mess making Loke panic. "H-hey, what's wrong?"

"Why do I always wake up like this?" she whispered.

He smiled a bit. "How 'bout this? If you allow me to stay here, I'll protect you."

She looked up at him hopefully, "Really?"

He nodded.

"Pinky promise?" she held out her pinky.

"Pinky promise." he wrapped his pinky around hers.

* * *

**Luvviez: Yeah, second chapter! Thank you all for the favorites and follows! So kind! **

_Godschildtweety_ **and** _CopDog_ **thanks for reviewing!**

_Someone-_ **Thanks, I was aiming for creepy ;**

_Bluerainstorm-_ **Thank you, I feel so honored by your words, I hope you continue to like it ^^**

**That's all for today, thanks for everything!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Friends I No Longer Have

Looking up from the porridge Lucy made earlier, Loke stared at the blonde humming. It's almost been a week since he's been with the blonde girl. She was always warring black now a days. When he asked her why, she just said it hid the blood easier and she liked the new style. Even if the clothes were a bit depressing, she was always so cheerful. It made him smile along with her. Coming over to the table, she sat down across from her new friend with another bowl of porridge of her own. Rubbing her hands together, she blew in it forcefully, trying to warm them. "You cold?" Loke asked.

She nodded, redoing the process all over again. "I'm fine. This is usually the time of year when it's _really _cold out here. I'm still not used to it." she smiled at the frowning male.

"You sure?"

"Of course!"

Silence the air again.

Fidgeting in his seat, Loke looked up the blonde who was gobbling down her meal. Giggling at her messy face, he leaned closer to her. Looking up, she met the lion's eyes. "What is it Loke?"

"I was just wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

"If you would take me to the-what is it called again?"

"Boulevard of Broken Dreams?"

"Yeah, that place. Can you bring me there?"

The blonde frowned. "Why?"

"Well, I want to see if I can fix the dull eye and see if I know what the guy talking about the curse or whatever."

"I don't know..."

"Please?" he asked, giving her puppy eyes. Biting her lip, she looked down at her hands. He knew that she was vulnerable to his puppy eyes. She always gave in to those. Gazing back at Loke, she saw that he was still giving her the puppy eyes. Groaning, she put another spoon full of her meal in her mouth.

"Fine." she muttered as she took the spoon away from her mouth. Cheering, he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her to the front door. "L-Loke, I'm not done eating!" she whined, looking back at her half full bowl. Throwing her a coat and gloves, he continued to drag her out the door. Letting her go, he locked the door behind him as he allowed her to put on her jacket.

"Well," he gestured to the bare trees. "Let's go." Sighing, she started walking down the familiar path that she walked down often now a days. As they passed the trees, Loke noticed a bare bush, a few brown, dead leaves remained on them. It reminded him of Lucy's story, about she told her that she found a dead raspberry bush. Stopping, he stared at the dead plant. Not hearing the crunch's of Loke's footsteps behind her, she turned and looked at the male confusingly.

"Is this the bush?" he asked softly. She nodded silently. Walking back to her, he let the blonde continue with the lead. As they continued walking, they soon passed a sign that was new to Loke. "Boulevard of Broken Dreams." he mumbled, gazing at the sign. Glancing to see where his friend was, he saw her standing near the sign not to far off. Walking up to her, he finally noticed faded figures walking down the empty streets.

"Is this it?" he muttered, scanning the place. He suddenly saw the man that Lucy's other half killed the other day. The person who always made clay bowls and made a living out of it. Then he spotted the man who used to sell fruit. A few other people walked around that were killed recently. From the looks of it, it was all the people Lucy killed. He noticed how they all glared at her or sent her hateful looks.

The only one he saw that didn't glare at her. Now that he thought about it, she looked like an older Lucy. Finding his gaze, the woman smiled before walking away. "Mama!" Lucy yelled, trying to keep up with the older woman. Loke's blood went cold. If he was right about people showing up here that she killed, wouldn't that mean that she killed her mom? Lucy came running, panting in the process. "I lost her." she grumbled.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, he gave her a smile. "How 'bout we go to the market? I think we're running out of food." he suggested. Lighting up at the suggestion, he lead her out of the of the town, the glare of the people following them.

* * *

The two walked down the streets, cloaks covering their faces as they went unnoticed to booth sellers or customers. "Loke?" Lucy called.

Loke hummed as he continued to study an apple, deciding whether or not to bake apple pie tonight.

"Why are we dressed up like this?"

He shrugged. "It's warmer, don't you think?"

"I guess, but do we have to have the hoods up?"

"It'll keep your face warm too." he smiled. The real reason she was warring that was because he was afraid that people saw her face while she was out killing and might recognize her. Looking around, she spotted the people she always played with. Squealing in excitement, she ran over to where the group was. Noticing the blonde gone, Loke frantically searched for the girl.

Running up to her friends, she called out to them. "Erza, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, Cana, Jellal, Gray, Juvia! Hi!" They all turned around to see who called them.

Lisanna had on striped cat ears with a matching tail and paws. People say she's from 'The Tiger's Eye' from 'Land of Oz'. Her white hair and sapphire eyes made her stand out in a crowd.

Her sister, Mira, was next to her. She was a small looking demon child. No one knew what she was from, some believed that she was from folk tales though. She was a replica of her little sister just with long hair and a bit taller. Horns stuck out of the side of her head, sharp teeth were in her mouth and a tail swished back and forth behind her.

Elfman, Mira's younger brother and Lisanna's older brother. He was the famous Frankenstein without the green skin and black hair. He had stitches though. Like his sisters, he had white hair but darker blue eyes. His hair was spikey, just white. The only difference from the real one.

Cana was known as an evil witch even though she didn't look like one. She dressed in dragging black dresses yes, but she was still nice. Her hair was always put up in a ponytail, some curls of hair laid by her face with her silver eyes always shining. Like Loke, she was from the 'Wizard of Oz'.

Gray, Jack Frost. He did make ice, but his hair wasn't white, his eyes were blue though! He had black hair instead. He always had on blue clothes and a staff to help him walk.

Juvia, the little mermaid. Just without the tail, or red hair. She always had on flower dresses with a matching flower in her hair. She had blue hair with blue eyes as well.

Erza was known as the knight who saved sleeping beauty. They changed it to a boy out in the real world, not believing that a girl could save another girl. And kissing another girl was another myth. She had scarlet hair with dark brown eyes. She was known as another demon beside Mira.

And finally, Jellal. Jellal was the original prince in Sleeping beauty. He had blue hair and dark brown eyes. He always wore regular clothes, never that prince charming get up. Always annoyed him.

"Who are you?" Mira asked, tail swishing widely in fear, not knowing who it was. Pulling down her hood, she heard the gasps from her friends. They all started to back away form her.

Lucy gave them a confused look. "Why are you backing away? Did I do something wrong?"

"Lucy!" Loke called, he finally found her. That's when he saw her with the hood down and the kids backing away from her. "C'mon, we're done shopping. Time to go." he said frantically. He started tugging her along.

"But, they're my friends." Lucy pointed to the kids.

Lisanna's eyes narrowed. "We're no friends of yours murder." she hissed.

Eyes widening to that, she stopped struggling allowing Loke to drag her out of the village.

* * *

Lucy was crying her eyes out right now. She was laying in her bed with Loke hugging her tightly. "Why did they say that?" she sobbed.

"I don't know. Maybe they were having a bad day."

"No, I saw how much they hated me."

"Then I don't know why." She continued crying until she fell asleep in the lions arms.

* * *

**Luvviez: Did you like it? Did you like it?  
**

Copdog** thanks for reviewing! **

_nikki (guest)-_ **Oh, I didn't know that. Good eye for seeing the mistake.**

**My bold stopped working all of the sudden for some reason, so sorry about that. I forgot to ask you in the last chapter. Do you think you know who Lucy's original character was supposed to be and what she is now instead.**

**Review to tell** **me!**


	4. Chapter 4: My Friend, The Scarlet Knight

**_Erza Scarlet said: If lives were lost today, then lives were also born. How important each day is... Depends on how important you feel it is to you_**

* * *

Striding down the streets, Erza sent glares to people who stopped to stare at her. What was wrong with them? Can't a knight walk around town without being noticed? Shrugging it off, she grinned when she saw her friends were waving at her. Running over to them, the memories of the other day came to her mind, when Lucy came to see them. The events came to her after the blonde left.

* * *

_They watched as a teary eyed Lucy was pulled away from them all. When she was out of sight, Mira was the first to break the silent. "Good, now that bitch is gone." she snarled.  
_

_Lisanna nodding, her tail swishing wildly. "What was she thinking? Coming up to us? Pathetic!" the girl spat. Everyone cheered in agreement except Erza and Jellal.  
_

_"Did you notice her eye?" Jellal whispered to the knight._

_She nodded, "Her eye was dull. And when she was about to cry, the dull one had a red reflection on it." she whispered back. _

_"Don't you think it's...strange?"  
_

_Shrugging, Erza looked away from Jellal's questioning gaze. "She's still the killer. We can't expect anything more from that." Walking away, she still heard the words that Jellal whispered to himself which made her numb for a minute._

_"Well, I think she's cursed."_

* * *

Shaking it off, she continued her way to her friends. "Erza!" Juvia cheered, running over to greet the knight. Smiling, the child patted the girls head.

"Erza! Come back to do another fight?" Mira yelled.

Smirking, the said girl swung out a sword from her sheath. "You're on Mira!"

Groaning, Lisanna leaned her head on her hand. "Again? Can't we just hang out with out you two fighting?"

Laughing, Cana shook her head. "I think they would die if they didn't." Laughing, they all watched the two fight. It wasn't long when a voice came calling Erza's name. Looking up, the knight was surprised to see Jellal running towards them.

"What is it, Jellal?" Mira asked, her dinosaur like tail swished from side to side. "We're in the middle of a fight here!"

Shaking his head, he turned towards Erza. "The council, they want to see you." Raising an eyebrow at the male, she was about to say something but the prince simply shook his head. "Just come with me. I, myself don't know what's going on." Bidding goodbye to her friends, the scarlet haired girl followed the blue haired man down the streets.

"So, you really don't know what's going on?" Erza asked.

Shaking his head, the prince kept his stare straight ahead. "No, they just told me to bring you there." nodding, they stayed silent the rest of the way. Jellal was adopted by the council, so technically they were like family to him. Loke was offered to join as well, but he refused, saying that if he had anymore family, he would bring bad things upon them. Other kids were also offered to stay in the council but lots of them refused, either wanting to have nothing to do with them or had siblings they had to take care of and didn't want them to get involved.

"We're here." Jellal muttered making Erza snap out of her thoughts. Trailing behind him, they entered the building. Looking up, the secretary looked up from her computer to stare at the two.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, we do."

"Name,"

"Jellal and Erza."

"Welcome Prince and Knight of Sleeping Beauty, the council will see you now." Walking through the door, they faced the council that towered before them.

"Erza?" the leader called. Slipping away, Jellal went into the corner of the room where it was darker and couldn't be seen.

"Yes?"

"We have noticed Loke, Lion from the Wizard of Oz, has gone missing."

"Is that so?" Jellal looked up towards the council from hearing Loke's name. _So he hasn't returned?_ Jellal thought.

"Yes, we have sent him to kill the killer. Yet, he hasn't returned with news of any sorts or has reported he has killed the killer."

"And what do I have to do with that?"

"We want you to retrieve Loke and kill the killer." Erza chewed the inside of her cheek. Kill...Lucy? Her best friend? Could she do that? Or could she...just give up?

"I'll accept." Jellal's eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding!" he yelled. "You can't! She's our friend! She's-mmf!" covering the boys mouth, the guard nodded for them to continue.

"You shall be off then. We wish luck to you." nodding, the knight walked out. Leaving the prince yelling after her.

* * *

Climbing up the mountain, Erza scanned her surroundings. She was asking around to see which way Loke had went when he was sent out on his mission. Apparently, he was seen climbing up this stupid mountain. Bringing her coat closer to her, the knight let out a shaky breath. How could he even survive? It was freezing! Taking another deep breath, she continued to climb up the mountain.

It wasn't long until Erza had to stop and take a break. Who knew this mountain was so steep? Her ears perked up to voices. "Loke! Why do I have to where this?" a small voice asked, clearly annoyed.

"Because, the rest of your clothing is stained with blood and I can't get out. Black seems to hide it well." another voice responded.

"But, I love my blue dresses! Black is way too depressing." the first one argued back.

"Well suck it up kid! It's called sucking it up and accepting it!" the second snapped back. Peeking out from her hiding place, she saw a blonde and ginger walking down up a path not to far from where she was. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was. Lucy and Loke! Clutching the handle of her sword, she slowly crept closer to the couple. "Hey, how 'bout you go ahead and start making that tea? I'll catch up." Loke suddenly said.

"You sure?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side. The male nodded and with that, the girl skipped down the path with a woven basket in her hand that bounced at her side. Realizing her prey was exiting the scene, Erza lunged at the girl but something knocked her back into a tree making the air knock out of her. Coughing a bit, she looked up to the lion who was glaring at her.

"Loke?" she hacked weakly. "What are you doing? She's killing people! We have to end this!"

He shook his head, "No, we don't. She's innocent, there's no need to kill an innocent by stander."

The knights eyes narrowed, "How can she be innocent? She's killing people damn it!"

"And yet, it's not really her who's doing it." Loke whispered.

"Wha-?"

"She's cursed, it's the curse doing this to her." _Well, I think she's cursed. _Jellal's voice rang in her head.

"She's...cursed?" Erza asked, a confused face replacing it's angry one.

Nodding, Loke held out a hand to her. Accepting it, he pulled her up to her feet. "Can...can I see her?" she asked quietly.

Chewing his bottom lip, he hastily looked behind him where Lucy was. "Will you do something to her?"

The red head shook her head. "No, I just want to talk." Gesturing to follow him, they walked down the dirt road to the a small cottage. Mouth dropping open in awe, she studied the house in front of her. "So this is where you're staying?"

Nodding silently, he walked to the front door but was stopped when he saw the blonde at the pump. "Lucy?" he called making her look up at him.

"Hi Loke!" she smiled as she picked up the kettle that was now full of water. Hopping up the steps, Loke grabbed the kettle from her and went inside. Looking over her shoulder, Lucy's eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Erza?"

Glancing up, she saw the blonde giving her a confused look. "Yes?" she muttered.

"What're you doing here?"

"Um, to visit you?" Eyes lighting up, the girl tugged the teens wrist and pulled her in the house.

A few minutes later, all their hands were occupied with a tea cup that was filled up with raspberry tea. "So what are you _really _doing here, Erza?" the blonde suddenly asked making the other two tense up.

"I was...um...coming up here to get Loke." she lied.

Tears filled up in Lucy's eyes making them panic. "I don't want him to go though!" she cried. Clinging to his arm, she buried her face in the ginger's shoulder before continuing. "He's my only friend now, please don't leave Loke!"

Petting her head, he smiled softly at her. "I won't, I'll stay here with you." he reassured.

"But Loke-" Erza was cut off by the boy's glare.

"I won't leave, I'm protecting her from anyone who dares to hurt her." he hissed making her eyes widened. Then her eyes softened, he was just simply protecting her, being her older sibling, being someone she could count on easily.

Nodding, she met the teary eyed little girl. "Can...can I protect you too?" she asked.

The two people in front of her eyes widened. "Really?" Lucy asked.

Erza smiled, "Of course, you are my friend after all." Eyes widening, the blonde lunged herself at the knight.

"Yeah! My best friend has returned!"

Laughing, Erza looked up at Loke. "You're right, she is innocent."

* * *

**Luvviez: Yeah, this chapter is done! I'm super duper sorry that I took so long! Please forgive me!**

_Awesome as Annabeth- _**Just read at the bottom of the authors note and it'll tell you there.**_  
_

_CopDog- _**No, but good guess!**

_Meowie07-_ **You guessed right! Thank you for using the title as a hint!**

_DazzTugz-_ **It'll be a few chapters before he's introduced, sorry that he's taking so long!**

_Irrelevant (Guest)- _**It is, our fire friend will come soon, promise!**

_chilllllllll- _**Thank you!**_  
_

_SakuraPetal91- _**It's sad now, but it will get better!**

**Okay, so I bet all of you have been like, 'Where the hell is Natsu?' he will come in about 3 chapters! So be patient my lovlies!**

**And the answer of who she is now is Mad Hatter! Some of you were 'The queen of Hearts' and that was a great guess! I would probably say the same thing too. But if you look at the title, is says 'Mad' so I thought it would be obvious that it would be the Mad Hatter. Now all you have to do is guess who she **was **supposed to be before the curse. If you look in the first or second chapter, it says she has blue on. Now what fairy tale character has a blue dress? Here's a hint, she's in the same story as the Mad Hatter. That should be super easy -_-  
**

**REVIEW! :3**


	5. Chapter 5: July 1st: Exceed and Nikora

_**Lucy Heartfilia said: Remember that everyone you meet is afraid of something, loves something, and has lost something**_

* * *

Lucy stared at the hand that was out stretched to her. Loke coughed, making her look up a bit. "Well? You wanna learn how to dance or not?" he asked, making her look back at his hand nervously. Erza watched from the kitchen, giggling. Loke had asked the girl how to dance, since it was her birthday today. It was the least they could do for now, since she wasn't allowed allowed into the town along with the other two. Glancing over to the knight, Lucy sent her a scared look. The blonde has never danced before, and she knew she would suck from the start.

"Loke?" Erza called making him gaze over to her. "Don't pressure on this. But Lucy, you should try, its really nice." nodding, the said blonde took the lions hand and he heaved her up.

Setting her in a dancing pose, he looked down at her. "You ready?" he asked. Nodding shyly, Loke gestured to start the music. Setting down the needle onto the black disk, soft music started to play making the blonde gasp. She knew this song. It was a song her mother would play as a lullaby for her to fall asleep. The ginger started to sway them side to side to the music. Tumbling here and there, Lucy finally started to get used to the moves. A voice started to play, making her want to cry. Opening her mouth, she started to sing instead.

_"'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_  
_ I'm gonna give you my heart"  
_

She sang softly, hoping no one would hear. Looking down at her, Loke smiled softly at her soft voice.

_"'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_  
_ 'Cause you light up the path_"

She sang a bit louder, making Erza grin at the beautiful voice.

_"I don't care, go on and tear me apart_  
_ I don't care if you do, ooh_  
_ 'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars_  
_ I think I saw you"_

This time, it was as clear as day. Spinning out of her partners arms, she started swaying side to side as she continued her song.

_"'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_  
_ I wanna die in your arms_  
_ 'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark_  
_ I'm gonna give you my heart_

_"I don't care, go on and tear me apart_  
_ I don't care if you do, ooh_  
_ 'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars_  
_ I think I see you_  
_ I think I see you"_

Grabbing her hand, Loke spun her around and dipped her as she sang the last words.

_"'Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars_  
_ Such a heavenly view_  
_ You're such a heavenly view "_

Erza clapped as the two looked in each others eyes panting. "That...was amazing." Loke panted, pulling her up into a standing position. "Where did you learn to sing like that?" He asked.

Lucy looked at her feet nervously. "U-um, my mother..." the air seemed to tense up. Lucy's mother was a touchy subject for the girl, if you mentioned her name, she would either be silent for the whole day or lock herself in her room and cry. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Erza whispered something in her ear making her perk up and run to the door. Grabbing her jacket, she ran outside into the snowy morning, some snow now falling in the house. Closing the door behind her, Erza made her way back to the kitchen as the lion had his eyes locked on the door.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her to pick some raspberries for tea." Nodding, he walked over to the dining table and sat down.

"Are we going to the festival tonight?" he asked, twirling a piece of broken wood. Erza paused to look at the ginger.

"We can't bring Lucy."

"Why not?!"

She sent him a glare making him shrink back. Even if she was fourteen and he was eleven, she was still scary as hell. "Because, someone could notice her and start a mob to kill her. We're not risking that."

Loke sighed as he looked at the ground. "I know, I was just thinking, maybe we could get her something at the festival for her birthday, a dance lesson isn't that much anyways, the poor girl deserves more." nodding, Erza sat next to the boy.

"We'll just have to sneak out then..."

"But then who's going to watch her? She could go to sleep then go in kill mode." he pointed out.

Chuckling lowly, the red head picked her nails. "Knowing her, she would wait for us the whole night and not sleep at all." Nodding, Leo leaned back in his seat sighing.

"I guess it's decided then?"

"Of course,"

* * *

As duo walked away from the house, the blonde waved them goodbye as she closed the door. Making their way down the mountain, Leo spoke up all of the sudden. "So, just to get this clear, we can't take these off?" he gestured to his dark cloak that draped over his feet and was being dragged behind him. Erza nodded.

"People think you're dead first of all, if anyone see's you, they'll ask you way to many questions or something worst might happen. Second, people don't know if I'm still alive or not, so it's practically being yelled at for not doing my job." Nodding, Loke pulled the cloth closer to him. The time they got down, people were chatting happily, playing at booths, or eating the festival food.

The lion's mouth twitched, "It just gets better each year huh?" Nodding in agreement, Erza looked at all the different booths that held stuffed animals and treats.

"Okay, we meet at the bottom of the mountain before midnight, and you must have a present for Lucy."

"Alright, see you then." slipping away from each other, they both went their own ways.

**X**

Looking at the cat oddly, Loke looked up at the little girl fidget in front of him nervously. "So, you're saying if I win the dart game for you and give you that rare wool, you'll give me the cat?"

The girl nodded shyly, "Yeah, and you get the little kitten." smiling, the ginger shook her hand making her turn red.

"Well it's nice to meet you ma'am, my name is Loke."

"I-I'm Aries..."

"Ah, what a beautiful name for such a great girl, now, lets go get that wool!" cheering, the boy started to drag the flustered girl to the booth that held the rare wool. "Excuse me sir!" Loke called, making the man look down at the boy. He rose an eyebrow for him to continue. "I would like to play this game." nodding, he handed the boy some darts. Glancing up to the tag, he noticed you had to make sure all the darts hit the middle to win.

Letting in a shallow breath, he closed his eyes as he threw the first dart, earning gasps from the two fairy tale characters next to him. He continued to throw them until he had none in his hands. Finally peeking open an eye, he smiled in victory as he saw all of them made it to the middle. "The wool please!" he shouted in victory. Dazed, the booth man gave him the wool like asked. Winking, the boy handed the girl the wool and carefully took the cat out of her hands.

Bidding her a quick goodbye, he ran off with the kitten squeaking in protest. "O-oh! I should've told him that the cat had magical powers..."

**X**

Erza stared at the sign where it said 'Win a free dog! Guess it's weight and it's yours!'. Walking to where the arrow pointed, she saw an old man and a pin off puppies yapping as they tackled each other. Noticing another present next to him, he looked over to the girl with an old smile. "Would you like a dog to take home?" he croaked, pointing back at the said dogs who were now still, staring at her. Nodding in response, she looked over all of them until they she laid eyes on a white dog that was chasing its small tail.

"May I have this one?" she asked, pointing to the puppy who now seemed excited that her attention was on him.

"Ah, old twenty five pounds. Bet it would take you awhile to find out it's weight..."

She rose an eyebrow, did he not realize he just gave her the weight number? "Um...twenty five pounds?"

He gasped at her. "Are you some witch or something?" chuckling at his own joke, he picked up the barking dog and handed it to her. "There you go sweetheart, take good care of him." nodding, she skipped off towards the bottom of the mountain.

* * *

Lucy watched from her bedroom window as fireworks went off. They were beautiful, she wondered if they were for her? No, it couldn't be. The blonde looked over at the door longingly. Were Erza and Loke seeing these? From where they were in the forest? Sighing, she looked back up to the sky where the colorful fire bloomed in the sky then disappeared shortly.

A loud slam at the door made the little girl jump and snap her head to see who was there. Erza and Loke had heads bumped together, small bundles in their hands. "You got her that?! A dog is more suitable for her!" Erza yelled.

"Are you sure that's even a dog?! It has a carrot nose for Mavis' sake!"

"Since when did cat's have blue fur?!"

Raising an eyebrow at the two, she slowly approached them. "Welcome home?" she squeaked, afraid to see what would happen next with the two. Looking down at the girl, their scowling faces turned into smiling happy ones.

"Lucy! Happy birthday!" Loke cheered, shoving the kitten he had gotten earlier into her hands. Gasping at the little ball of fur as it purred as soon as it was placed in her hands. "What?! That little thing didn't act like that when he was with me!" Loke whined, pointing at the kitten accusingly. Giggling, Lucy held the kitten closer to her chest.

"I'll name you Happy!" she cheered making the cat's ear's perk up.

"Aye!" it squeaked making her giggle more.

Setting down the puppy Erza had gotten earlier, she watched it stumble over to the hugging couple. Yapping, it ran around her, it's tongue lolling out of its mouth. "Happy Birthday Lucy!" Erza grinned as she watched the blonde gather the puppy in her other arm.

"And I'll name you Plue!" she squealed making the dog yap in agreement. Looking back up at the two, Lucy smiled widely. "Thank you! This is the best birthday ever!"

* * *

**Luvviez: Okay guys, the next chapter is the last one of all the young fairy tail characters. The next one after that, Natsu will come in! Yeah! So please be patient for that!  
**

Guest- **Yep! That's little Alice there!**

SakuraPetal9- **No, she was supposed to be Alice! Good job!**

Awesome as Annabeth- **Lol, that's cool! I'm glad you enjoy the story so much ^^**

CopDog- **Haha, yep! But good guess!**

nikki (Guest)- **I guess we're going to have to wait and see what happens next ;)**

Meowie07- **Yep! The curse changed the way she was supposed to be, so now she's a mad killer**

Sara lovelymusic- **Lol, it's fine**

Gothazon- **Haha, yeah, thanks for noticing the tea part! I thought no one would think about that**

AMMiss- **Well, she was supposed to be Alice, but then the curse turned her into the Mad Hatter, so she's not really both, she's now only the Mad Hatter now**

JayandNya4evr- **OMG! Yes! I'm glad I have another Green Day fan! Thank you for noticing the song's name in the story! I'm glad you like it!**

**Thank you so much for all the follows and favorites! You guys are so nice! I thank all of you who reviewed too! You all rock! The next chapter will be called 'A Promise to Death' and that will be the last chapter with all Erza, Loke, and Lucy and then Natsu will come in. I know all of you are wondering what will happen next with him, but don't hesitate to ask me a question through a review or a PM! I'll be happy to answer any of those!**

**Review~!**


	6. Chapter 6: Death Wish

"Loke?" a small voice called, making the said boy look over his shoulder to the blonde. She was looking down, her black beanie covering most of her head and hair. "Can I talk to you and Erza?" nodding slowly, the lion watched the girl walk into the living room. Getting up from his seat, he set his book down and headed towards the kitchen to get Erza. Popping his head through the doorway, he called out her name getting her attention away from the teapot.

"What is it Loke?" she asked, wiping her hands off with an old dishrag.

"Lucy wants to talk to us." he muttered, pointing his thumb behind him. Nodding slowly, the scarlet haired girl turned off the stove and followed the ginger to the living room. Lucy was already sitting on the couch, Happy and Plue both curled up in her lap. Sitting in chairs across from her, they nodded for the girl to start. Taking a deep breath, Lucy spoke.

"I know why I wake up with blood on my clothes," everyone was silent. Loke was pale and Erza was just staring at the little girl blankly.

"What are you talking about?" Loke asked slowly, trying to clear his now dry throat.

"I'm a killer, I kill people don't I?" the blonde said softly, looking directly at Loke, who was speechless at the moment. After blinking a couple of times, the ginger nodded slowly, pursing his lips nervously. Taking in a shaky breath, the little girl continued. "I thought so...then can you two please make a promise to me?"

Looking at each other uncertainly, Erza finally spoke up. "Before we do...can you please tell us what this promise is?"

Nodding, Lucy looked to the side. "I have a feeling that one day, I might come after you two, so if I do, I ask for you to kill me." Looking back up to her friends, she saw surprise and fear written all over their faces. Swallowing hard, the blonde continued. "Please, I don't want to hurt you two. So promise me if that one day I come after you, one of you or both of you, you will kill me."

Getting up from her seat, Erza nodded silently making the little girl smile in relief. Loke on the other hand shot out of his seat and started yelling. "You can't be serious Erza?! We can't kill her! She's our friend!"

"Yet Loke, Lucy wants to protect her friends, and I respect that, and you should too." Erza said sternly, sending the ginger a small death stare making him squeak in fear. Finally, he hung his head and agreed as well.

Lucy smiled, "Thank you guys so much! I love you both!" returning the smiles, the two went forward and engulfed the blonde into a group hug which she happily returned. A single thought was running across her mind as soon as she felt the contact of her friends hit her skin.

_Mavis, please protect my friends from me, I beg of you_

* * *

"Natsu Dragneel! Come back here right now!" an old lady screamed as she tried to catch up to the little boy who was sprinting away from her.

"No way you old hag! I'm going to find my father!" the boy shouted back, his pink hair flying back.

"There's a reason you ended up in a foster home Natsu! You're dad's gone!"

"Shut up! I'm not going to listen to you! Goodbye!" and with that, he sprinted off leaving the old woman screaming for the police to come and get the boy back.

* * *

**Luvviez: Yay! We got to see a young Natsu in this chapter! The next chapter will be mostly Natsu so yay! **

**I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the next one. **

**Thank you all so much for waiting for this chapter! And a big fat thank you to all the people who followed, favorited, and reviewed this chapter! You all are awesome! **

**The next story I need to post is 'Band FT', and I might post it today if I have time to finish it. **

**Please leave a review!**

**P.S.- I'm so very sorry it's short ;-;**


	7. Chapter 7: Kill The Killer

**_Jellal Fernandes said: Tears are how our hearts speak when when your lips cannot describe how much we've been hurt_**

* * *

_"I'm not Snow White,_  
_ but I'm lost inside this forest._  
_ I'm not Red Riding Hood,_  
_ but I think the wolves have got me._  
_ Don't want your stilettos!_  
_ I'm not, not Cinderella.._  
_ I don't need a knight,_  
_ so baby take off all your armor!"_

Walking down a dirt path, a man with pink hair sang along with the song that blasted into his ears from his ear-buds that was connected to his MP3 player that was tucked into his pocket.

_"You be the beast,_  
_ and I'll be the beauty beauty._  
_ Who needs true love,_  
_ as long as you love me truly?_  
_ I want it all,_  
_ but I want ya more!_  
_ Will you wake me up boy_  
_ if I bite your poison apple?_"

He has been on the road for six to seven years, looking for the father who put him on the orphanages door step so long ago, and yet he has not found the man in the picture he had came with him that night.

_"I don't believe in fairy tales.._  
_ I don't believe in fairy tales.._  
_ I don't believe in fairy tales,_  
_ but I believe in you and me!_

_"Take me ta' wonderland!_  
_ take me ta' take me ta' _  
_ take me ta' wonderland!_  
_ take me ta' take me ta' _  
_ take me ta' wonderland!_  
_ take me ta' take me ta' _  
_ take me ta' wonderland!_  
_ Wonderland wonderland!"_

He hasn't stopped at a nearby town for days now, and he was getting tired of just laying on the ground for so long, but he was in the middle of no where here!

_"When I lay my head down_  
_ to go to sleep at night.._  
_ My dreams consist of things_  
_ that'll make you wanna hide._  
_ Don't let me in ya your tower._  
_ Show me your magic powers!_  
_ I'm not afraid to face _  
_ a little bit of danger, danger!"_

Groaning, the teen rubbed his face tiredly before looking ahead. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw two tall, dark gray gates tower over the ground up ahead. Cheering to himself, he started to run towards the gates.

_"I want the love,_  
_ the money and the perfect ending_  
_ You want the same as I, I._  
_ So stop pretending!_  
_ I wanna show you how_  
_ good we could be together.._  
_ I wanna love you through the night,_  
_ we'll be a sweet disaster!" _

Stopping at the gates, he peered up to the sign up above with the words made of metal stood there. "Fairy...Tail?" he muttered to himself, "That's a strange name..." Pushing on them hard before they creaked open loudly and walked through.

_"I don't believe in fairy tales.._  
_ I don't believe in fairy tales.._  
_ I don't believe in fairy tales,_  
_ but I believe in you and me!_

_"Take me ta' wonderland!_  
_ take me ta' take me ta' _  
_ take me ta' wonderland!_  
_ take me ta' take me ta' _  
_ take me ta' wonderland!_  
_ take me ta' take me ta' _  
_ take me ta' wonderland!_  
_ Wonderland wonderland!"_

Walking down the stone path, the teen looked around the place. It seemed...empty.

_"__I don't believe in fairy tales.._  
_ I don't believe in fairy tales.._  
_ I don't believe in fairy tales,_  
_ but I believe in you and me!_

_"Take me ta' wonderland!_  
_ take me ta' take me ta' _  
_ take me ta' wonderland!_  
_ take me ta' take me ta' _  
_ take me t-"_

Stopping the music, he cupped his mouth and started to shout. "Helloooooooo?! Is anyone here?!" Hearing a bush shake, he snapped his head to where the sound came from. A second later a girl with silver hair and dark blue eyes walked out. Her attire made the boy choke on his spit. She was in a bikini kind of outfit that was white and had tiger stripes all over it. There were ears perked up on her head that also had stripes on it, a tail was also spotted above the bottom of her outfit.

"I-I'm sorry, did I scare you?" she squeaked, her eyes filled with worry.

"N-no, it's alright." he coughed awkwardly, blushing a bit.

"That's good, and...I haven't seen you around here before..."

"Oh, well, you see I just arrived here."

"A-arrived?"

"Yeah, I was walking around outside and saw the gates so I came in and-"

"HUMAN!" the girl cut him off screaming. Suddenly, five men had him surrounded as another woman who looked like a demon hopped out and pulled the screaming girl back into the shadows. Struggling in all of their grasps, the teen started to shout again.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?!"

A man with dark blue hair, brown eyes, and a red tattoo on his right eye stood before him. "Just stay silent till the council knows what to do with you...unless you want to die?"

Snorting, the pinkette let the guards drag him off to a big building. People started to come out of their houses to see what was going on. Before he could understand what was happening, he was thrown to the floor in front of a room of men and a couple of women who stared down at him. "A human...?" one said, she had long blonde hair and dark green eyes. She leaned over her desk trying to get a better look at the teen. "How did you get over here?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Mavis! Get back into your seat!" a man scowled, farther down the isle.

Huffing, she sat back in her seat but never took her eyes off the pinkette. "I was just asking Goldmine, we have to figure out how he got here in the first place." she pointed out, crossing her arms.

"She's right you know," an old man said, his dark blue eyes glancing at him, they looked black from everyone elses point of view. "How did you get here child?"

Growling, the teen hopped onto his feet and pointed to the old man who last spoke. "Is it such a big deal I got here?! There were just gates there when I was walking out in the middle of nowhere and decided to walk in!"

Gasping at this, a man with pegasus wings on his back and a bald head looked at the others. "Isn't the gates supposed to not draw attention to humans?"

"It is! Don't doubt our magic, Bob!" a woman with pink hair snapped, her face wrinkling up.

"Now now, Porlyusica, we need to figure this out calmly." the old man said.

"Shut it, Makarov!" she yelled back.

Another old man held his hand up silencing them all, "Calm down everyone, let's just try to see if anyone else knows anything of this."

Screaming out in frustration, the teen started to shout. "Look! I don't know what's wrong with this crazy town, but can I just leave?! This place is just freaking me out too much!"

"You want to get out eh?" Goldmine growled, leaning forward. When the teen nodded, the dirty blonde man leaned over and started to whisper to the others. Seconds later, Mavis shot out of her seat with anger seaming in her eyes.

"That's a horrible idea! I told you all! Killing her isn't going to solve our problems!"

"Mavis! We need to get them both out of here! It's our only way!" Bob said softly, looking sadly at the girl.

"No it's not! There are many others but-" covering her mouth, Goldmine dragged her out along with Makarov who was about to shout at that.

Coughing, the other old man looked at the teen. "What's your name young man?"

Hesitating, the teen just gave up. "Natsu,"

"My name is Yujima, and we have a request for you..."

"Will it get me out of this nutcase of a town?"

"Yes,"

"Than ask away old man." About to shout at that, Yujima held his hand up to stop Porlyusica.

"You see, there's a murder in this town, many have died because of her. We all decided, if you want to leave the town, you have to bring her down here to us and you'll be free to leave as soon as possible."

Nodding slowly at this, Natsu rubbed his chin, "Where is she?"

"At the top of a mountain just north of here. We'll have Jellal lead you there."

"And how will I know it's her?"

"She'll be the one covered in blood and black, not hard to miss."

"Fine, I just want to get out of here." he mumbled the last part to himself as the knight came back into the room.

"You know what you're supposed to do, Jellal?" Yujima asked.

"Yes," grabbing the pinkette's arm, he tugged him towards the door as they exited the building. Walking down the street, the two men were surrounded by many other knights so by standers didn't see him. Looking up, Natsu's mouth dropped when he saw a blue flying cat up ahead with a fish in it's mouth.

"A flying cat?!" he shouted in disbelief, his eyes snapping out of his sockets.

Smiling at this, Jellal put his hand up and started to wave and shout. "Happy! Over here!" turning his head, the said cat plummeted down to the earth. Snapping his direction to straight, he went straight to the bluenette's shoulder. Landing on the man's shoulder, the cat grinned at him.

"Aye! What is it, Jellal?"

"First, any news from her?" nodding, the cat leaned down and whispered into the man's ear so no one else could hear. Nodding, Jellal then pointed to Natsu who was still in shock of all this.

"H-he talks too..." he mumbled under his breath.

"And, him, lead him up to where _she _is."

"Why?" Happy squeaked, studying the teen curiously.

"Just do it,"

"Aye!" hopping of his shoulder, wings sprouted off his back and his tail wrapped around the pinkette's waist and started to speed up towards the mountain.

"WHAAA-?!" Natsu screamed.

Staring at the two for a bit, the bluenette walked back and motioned the others to follow.

* * *

"You're some cat!" the pinkette shouted as he trudged up the rest of the mountain with Happy on his shoulder.

"Aye!" spotting a cottage up ahead, the blue feline pointed to it. "There! Go there!"

Huffing, he made his way to the cottage's door and knocked weakly on the door. Hearing some stumbling and a cry, he blinked and knocked again. One second, there was a light brown wood door in front of him, the next was a red headed woman holding a sword to his neck.

"Erza!" Happy cheered, grinning widely at her.

"Happy! Who is this and why is he here?!" the red head demanded, her dark brown eyes piercing his.

"I don't know, Jellal just said to bring him here." standing there for a second, the woman put her sword down and moved out of the way to let them through. Sweating nervously at her, the teen walked through the door but soon froze when he saw the sight in front of him.

There was a girl in a man's arms, they both looked close to his age. The girl's blonde hair and clothes were caked with blood. One of her eyes were a dark dull brown color with blood streaming out of it while the other was a normal eye that had regular tears coming down, frightening him dearly. The man was rocking her back and forth in his arms cooing softly. His ginger hair and soft green eyes made him stand out in a crowd. "No! Don't bring him in!" the girl screamed, crying harder.

* * *

**Luvviez: Natsu, there he is, anyone happy? :D  
**

**The song was 'Wonderland' by Natalia Kills, thought it would fit in?**

**Hope you liked the chapter, thanks for all the followers, favorites, and reviews! And sorry if this A/N is short, I have a tutor coming over in a minute and I'm rushing through it .**

**Review for another chapter! :3**


	8. Chapter 8: Son of the Dragon

_**Lucy Ashely said: If one really wants to change the world...they have to do it by their own hands!**_

* * *

Staring at the stranger, Loke glared at the red head briefly. "Why did you let him in?"

"Jellal said that we needed to bring him in," Erza huffed, walking up and taking the shaking blonde from the ginger's hands. "I'll put her to bed now," walking off down the hall, Loke's attention went to the pinkette who stood there confused. The neko flew off where the girls went down before leaving the two alone.

"So, you're here to kill the killer?" the ginger asked, leaning back in his seat sighing.

"What?! That red head is the killer?!"

Face palming, Loke wanted to smack this boy already. "No! The blonde!"

"Ohhhhhhh...by the way, why was blood coming out of one of her eyes?"

"Because she was cursed," Erza suddenly came in, her arms crossed. "We both were sent out to kill her as well."

* * *

"Than why isn't she dead yet?"

"'Cause she's innocent, she doesn't want to do this. We're now here to protect her and try to prevent her from getting killed by people like you." Loke finished.

"By the way, I've never seen you before. What fairy tale are you?" the red head asked suddenly.

"Oh...um..."

"He looks like a dragon," a soft voice came from the left. Snapping all their heads to the side, they saw a blonde girl in a black t-shirt and jean shorts, black beanie on top of her head. A tea cup held in one of her hands.

"Lucy! I just put you to bed!" Erza scolded, a big scowl on her face.

The said girl shrugged, "I just had to greet our new killer," she sent him a grin making the pinekette shiver. "Plus, I'm not tired." taking another sip of her tea, Lucy huffed out in bliss.

"Your moods change drastically," Loke sweat drop. The girl shrugged again.

"But yeah, he seems like a dragon to me," Lucy sighed, putting her tea cup upside down to find it empty.

"Like Wendy and Gajeel?" Erza asked which made the blonde nod.

"And like their parents." Lucy laughed, getting up. "Grandeeney, Metilica, and Igneel were just so crazy!"

"Igneel doesn't have a child here remember!" Loke said.

"Oh! I bet he does, just never wanted to introduce himself. Oh, by the way, what's your name?" the blonde turned her head to the boy who jumped when he was suddenly noticed.

"N-Natsu,"

"Ah! Summer! Never get that up here!" the girl giggled. "Now, Natsu, would you be a dear and help me get some more raspberries hm?" giggling, the girl went into the kitchen and grabbed a basket.

"What?! Lucy! You're going to let someone who was sent up here to kill you accompany you to get a fruit?!" Loke shouted.

"Of course not! ...I'm bringing Happy too!"

"You're doomed I tell you! Doomed!"

"C'mon you two, before Loke has a meltdown." Pulling a pale Natsu behind her with a blue cat trailing behind them they slammed the door behind them. Erza just blinked before smiling.

"She's really grown huh?"

"I honestly liked her when she was all sweet to us and didn't bring a killer with her to pick berries..."

"Puunn!"

* * *

Humming happily, Lucy stomped through the snow with her high black snow boots with her arms outstretched. Happy was perched on the girls head copying her actions. Watching them weirdly, Natsu had thoughts going on through his head.

_Is this really the murder? She seems too nice and peppy to be one..._

_And what is with her cat?! No cats were ever like that in the old towns I was in..._

_*sigh* maybe should I just play along and try to get the army up here to get her instead? That could work...one of them has to go down in town at times! I could always check in with them to give them information..._

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Look human, I don't know how you got in here, and why you didn't leave sooner, but I'd like to know." Lucy said, turning around to face him with arms crossed.

"W-what are you talking about? Like you said, I'm a dragon!" Natsu puffed out his chest nervously.

"Uh-huh, where's your scales dragon?"

"U-um..."

"Thought so...humph, it's a good thing I haven't told Erza and Loke yet. 'Cause you would've already been dead right about now." Whipping her head back, she went forward a couple more steps before coming to a raspberry bush and picking them off. Blinking in surprise, Natsu just stood there in surprise. Happy was now on his shoulder with a smirk on his face.

"She's something isn't she?" the neko puffed his chest out proudly.

"Aye..." the pinkette squeaked. Walking past him, she turned her head back and gave him a small wink.

"You're cute for a human by the way." blushing, Natsu watched as she started to walk back to the cottage.

"Youuuuuuuuu liiiiiiiiiike herrrrrrrrrrr!" Happy snickered.

"Shut up you stupid neko!"

* * *

**Luvviez: Sooooooooooooooo... :3  
**

**Yay! I got this chapter done and it's all so exciting! **

**Okie, so all of those who support 'Band FT', it's coming back up! And there's a big surprise in the next chapter for it ;)**

**Than we get to the next chapter for 'The Boy With the Rusted Wings', I really hope that story gets more popular...**

**And for those who are big fans of 'The White Cherry Blossom', I got an idea and I'll be using it for the next chapter**

**Thank you all who followed, favorited, and reviewed on this story! You all are great!**

**Leave a great review!**


	9. Chapter 9: I'm Gonna Show You Crazy

_**Mirajane Strauss said: Magic is not meant to be used to kill people...but without power we can't even protect the ones we love...**_

* * *

Jumping down from the tall fleetwood tree, the girl dusted off her shorts huffing. "I missed it!" she huffed, setting her gun down on the ground. One of the things Lucy loved to do was trying to shoot a bird out of the sky. The girl always almost go one or two usually, but today she totally missed every single one today. Sighing, the blonde was about to climb the tree again but was stopped by a red head.

"Lucy, just give up trying to kill the birds." The woman sighed, crossing her arms over her chest tightly. Pouting, the said girl pushed herself off the tree before grabbing her gun and walking inside. "Go straight to bed okay?" the woman called, worry filled her eyes.

"I know, I know! The sun is going down and blah blah blah!" she turned back with a small, soft smile on her face. "You don't need to worry about me my scarlet knight." she whispered before disappearing in the cottage.

**-=Mad Heart=-**

Hearing thumping footsteps, Natsu jolted awake. Letting out a small groan, he opened the door to see the blonde standing near the front door, her left eye that used to be a dull brown now glowed bright red. Fear rushed through the boys blood when he saw the red eye move around in a slow kind of motion. Opening his mouth, he struggled with on getting the words out of his throat. "L-Lucy?" he croaked. Just as her head snapped towards him, a hand clamped over his mouth and pulled him back into the room he was sharing with Loke at the moment. Softly closing the door, the ginger quickly dragged both of them into the closet.

Hearing their door creak open, footsteps thumped against the carpeted floor softly. A gun clicking made the pinkette silently gasp against Loke's hand. After a few minutes, the blonde exited the room. They heard the front door open and close before Loke pulled the gasping boy out. "W-who was that?!" he softly shouted, his tan skin now a bright pale color.

"That was, Lucy." the ginger whispered back, letting out a small breath of relief.

"What?!"

"Shhhhhhh! Anyways, that Lucy doesn't know us, she will kill you without hesitation..." he took a deep breath. "That's why we stay in our rooms, to make sure that Lucy doesn't know we're here and tries to kill that. So next time you hear Lucy coming down the hall in the night, don't make any loud noise or get her attention to know that you're here. Got it?" the boy nodded. "Good, now, let's get some sleep..." nodding again, the pinkette laid back on the ground where a blanket and pillow laid.

Laying down, the boy had a sleepless night on him.

* * *

"You're leaving me here with her?!" Natsu cried out, fear written all over his face. It was now mid-morning, and Erza and Loke were going to town. The blonde snorted, her head leaning on her hand.

"What's so bad being with me?

"So many things!" the girl snickered in response.

"Now now, it's only going to be for a bit, so please take care of my Lucy~" the ginger sang before exiting the house. Rolling her eyes, Erza closed the door behind them leaving the boy wailing while the blonde and the cat laughed.

**-=I'm Gonna Show You Crazy=-**

Entering the library, Loke smiled at Levy who owned the whole place. "Hello, Levy." her head popped up to see a man with a two people with black cloaks covering their bodies. Recognizing the voice, the bluenette gave them both a small smile.

"Hey Ari, Caine. Here to look up curses again today?"

"You know it!" Loke smiled.

"Great, Aries already has all the books ready." thanking the girl, they walked to the back of the library to see Jellal and Aries sitting there chatting quietly. Sitting across from the two, they greeted each other.

"Erza, Loke, I think I found something..." Aries said softly, shoving a book in front of them. Looking down, the red head raised an eyebrow.

"Mad Killing?"

"Yes, we don't know why it was called that exactly, but the man who had this wrote it in the book of curses to tell them about it. You can only get it if the person who has it now give it to someone else. The souls that they kill will go to an abandoned town on the mountains, until the person who killed them is free from the curse, all the souls of the dead are finally free."

"Is there a cure?" Loke asked, hope on his face.

"No," Jellal spoke this time, making the two sulk and sigh sadly. "But, a person who specializes in curses can reverse it." that peeked everyone's hope a bit.

* * *

Nodding her head to the music that was going through Natsu's earbuds that was connected to the playing MP3 player. Scowling at this, the pinkette yanked the buds out of the girls ears. "Hey, I was listening to that!" she shouted, reaching for the buds in his hands.

"So? You shouldn't be going through my stuff." he huffed in response.

"Fine," unplugging the cord that was connected to the device, the blonde turned up the music smiling. "Yas! My song again!" she cheered, hopping to her feet.

"Your song?"

"Uh huh! Listen!" he strained his ears and started to listen to the words that started to play.

_"There's a war inside my head_  
_ Sometimes I wish that I was dead, I'm broken_  
_ So I call this therapist_  
_ And she said, "Girl, you can't be fixed, just take this."_

_ "I'm tired of trying to be normal_  
_ I'm always over-thinking_  
_ I'm driving myself crazy_  
_ So what if I'm f*cking crazy?"  
_

Smiling, Lucy started to sing along to it.

_"And I don't need your quick fix_  
_ I don't want your prescriptions_  
_ Just 'cause you say I'm crazy_  
_ So what if I'm f*cking crazy?_  
_ Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

_ "Loco, maniac, sick b*tch, psychopath,_  
_ Yeah, I'm gonna show you_  
_ I'm gonna show you,_  
_ Yeah, I'm gonna show you_  
_ Mental out my brain, bat sh*t go insane,_  
_ Yeah, I'm gonna show you_  
_ I'm gonna show you_  
_ Yeah, I'm gonna show you"_

Clapping her hands, Lucy started to dance around the house, grabbing the boys hand and made him twirl her around.

_ "I've been searching city streets_  
_ Trying to find the missing piece like you said_  
_ And I searched hard only to find,_  
_ There's not a single thing that's wrong with my mind_

_ "Yeah, I'm tired of tryna be normal_  
_ I'm always over-thinking_  
_ Driving myself crazy_  
_ So what if I'm fucking crazy?"_

Laughing, the blonde let go of his hands before hopping onto the table clapping her hand above her head.

_ "And I don't need your quick fix_  
_ I don't want your prescriptions_  
_ Just 'cause you say I'm crazy_  
_ So what if I'm f*cking crazy?_

_ "I'm gonna show you_

_ "Loco, maniac, sick b*tch, psychopath,_  
_ Yeah, I'm gonna show you_  
_ I'm gonna show you,_  
_ Yeah, I'm gonna show you_  
_ Mental out my brain, bat sh*t go insane,_  
_ Yeah, I'm gonna show you_  
_ I'm gonna show you_  
_ I'm gonna show you"_

Pulling the boy up there too, she made him do the same as she continued to sing along.

_"Crazy, crazy, yeah I'm gonna show you..._  
_ Crazy, crazy ,yeah I'm gonna show you..._  
_ Crazy, crazy..._  
_ Yeah!_

_ "Tired of tryna be normal_  
_ I'm driving myself crazy_

_ "And I don't need your quick fix_  
_ I don't want your prescriptions_  
_ Just 'cause you say I'm crazy_  
_ So what if I'm f*cking crazy?!"_

Pushing back down the ground, the girl laughed as he fell on his face with a groan.

_"Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

_ "Loco, maniac, sick b*tch, psychopath,_  
_ Yeah, I'm gonna show you_  
_ I'm gonna show you,_  
_ Yeah, I'm gonna show you_  
_ Mental out my brain, bad sh*t go insane,_  
_ Yeah, I'm gonna show you_  
_ I'm gonna show you_  
_ Yeah, I'm gonna show you" _

Just as Natsu got back up, Lucy jumped into his arms and he fell to the floor again. Laughing really hard, the killer looked at him with a big smile plastered on her face. "Thanks, that was one of the funnest things I've done in a while...you're not that!" Giggling, she pecked his cheek before getting up leaving the pink pinkette on the floor.

* * *

**Luvviez: Hey guys! Like the new chapter I'm assuming ^.^  
**

**The song is called 'I'm Gonna Show You Crazy' by Bebe Rexha. I just listened to this song on a nightcore channel and I was like, "I need to put this in here!" haha**

**Okie, so please don't get mad if I'm not going to update for a week or two, because I'm going on vacation to go visit family and I won't have time to update my stories... :(**

**Leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Dark Heart Lightened

_**Lucy Heartfilia said: There's nothing fortunate about having your fate decided for you, you have to grab your OWN HAPPINESS**_

* * *

Fireworks and cheers were heard from the city below. Natsu's eyes dazzled at the sight of the different colors and shapes they made. Beside him stood Loke and Erza with grim looks on their faces. Turning towards them, his own smile dropped. "Hey, what's wrong? Don't you like, you know, love fireworks?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Snapping a glare at him, Erza huffed.

"Do you even know why they're doing this Natsu?"

"Um...cause it's fun?"

"No, it's a celebration."

"Ohhhhhh! Even better!"

"It's for the people who Lucy has killed over the years." going quiet at that, the pinkette turned his attention back to the fireworks.

"It's also been six months since Lucy has killed anyone down there, another reason why they're celebrating." Loke continued for the red head, shaking his head sadly. "If only they knew..."

"Hey, where's Luce anyhow?" Natsu piped up, looking around for the blonde or blue cat that was always with her.

"Luce?" Loke raised an eyebrow.

Blushing, the human waved his hand, "Um...it's a nickname I gave her.."

Ignoring that, the red head continued."I don't know, she always disappeared whenever they celebrate." she shrugged, worry crossing her features.

"Don't worry! I'll find her!" hopping up, the boy puffed out his chest in pride.

"Wait, Natsu! Maybe she wants to-!" but before the lion could finish, the pinkette was already gone.

**~XMadXHeartX~**

Looking at herself in the pond, Lucy gently touched the end of her dull eye. Holding back the tears that threatened to fall, the blonde fell to her knees and cries softly, drops of blood falling into the ponds water along with her salty fresh tears. Staring at his friend, Happy gently patted the top of her arm, trying to provide any sort of comfort. Hiccuping at this, Lucy pulled the cat into her arms and held him against her chest. "Oh Happy? Why does everyone hate me? Don't they know it's not my fault?"

Laying his ears behind his head, Happy shook his head sadly. "I don't know Lushii. I just think they don't know how hurt you are I guess?"

Sighing, the girl quickly wiped her eyes. "Oh well...maybe I just deserve to die..."

"Don't say that," a new voice answered softly, making the two jump at it. Whirling around, they saw Natsu looking sadly at Lucy. "Don't say that," he repeated, coming up to her. "I think you're perfect just the way you are." he admitted, a small blush crossing against his cheeks.

"You're just saying that, Natsu..." more tears welled up into her eyes making the said man's heart clench painfully.

"I'm not though. To me, you're just a misunderstood girl who needs someone to be there for her. I have a feeling that you've known Erza and Loke long enough to know that you want someone else to understand you, right?"

Nod.

"Well, just to let you know, I'm here for you. I understand what you're going through. So in any way I can, I will help you get through this." Finally, the tears rained down the killers cheeks as she cried softly. Gathering her in his arms, he rocked her gently. A few minutes later, their eyes finally reconnected. Brown eyes staring into olive ones. Leaning down slowly, Natsu captured her lips in his, bringing her closer to him. His heart fluttered when she felt him kissing back. Seconds later, they pulled away from each other gasping for breath.

Leaning his forehead against her's, he breathed out softly, "I like you Luce, I really like you." kissing in response, the said girl held his cheeks as she pulled away.

"I like you too, Natsu..."

* * *

The next day, the pinkette left the sleeping blonde in his bed as he went into town with a cloak hood over his head. An hour later, he finally reached the council. Slamming open the doors, he stomped into the room. Ignoring the protests of the people in the lobby, he entered the councils room where all the heads turned towards him. "Oh! Look who it is." Goldmine snickered, a small smirk crossing his face.

"Did you kill the killer?" Bob asked, leaning forward to look at the cloaked figure.

"No, I did not kill her!" Natsu shouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Mavis whispered under her breath, putting her hand where her heart was.

"And why not, child?" Makarov asked, raising an eyebrow towards him.

"She doesn't deserve to be killed! She's just like us!" the pinkette explained shouting, turning his head to stare at each one of the council members.

Growling, Goldmine clenched his hands in fists. "If you refuse to kill her, we won't allow you to leave!"

"Fine! Cause I don't want to leave!" turning around, he made his way out the door.

"Arrest him..." he heard someone whisper. Breaking out into a sprint, he ran out of the building and tore off his cloak.

"Now Happy!" he screamed, pushing himself off the ground.

"Aye sir!" the cat shouted back in response. Sprouting his wings, the blue neko hung onto the back of Natsu's shirt and took off with him. Back in the council, everyone was whispering to each other.

"What are we going to do now..." one asked in a hushed voice, panic covering it.

"What we need to do is kill the killer from our own hands."

* * *

**Luvviez: Finally got this chapter updated u.u so sorry for the long wait. **

**Anyways, I just started a new Instagram account just for this, it has fairy tail coming it's way x3 Lot's of Nalu and other couples! There will also be alerts on there to tell you when the next chapter of any story or if a new story is coming out for those who can't follow this story. I won't be open to DM's so please don't send any, just keep it to the PM's on here please! Please consider following me x3**

**Instagram account: _luvviez_**

**Spoilers are being posted on there as well now so if you wanna spoiler for the next chapter here, go check out the account! We're also so close to 100 let's get it to ****work ^.^**

**Review for Nalu x3**


	11. Chapter 11: Free At Last

Natsu ran into the cottage, panting heavily. Looking around for any sign of Lucy, he called for her. "Luce!" he yelled, running around. Poking her head out, Erza rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" she asked, covering her mouth to hide a wide yawn. Loke came out of his own room, eying the panting boy weirdly.

"What's wrong with ya?" he asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Have you seen, Lucy?" he asked, shaking.

"She left for a little walk earlier, she should-"

"No! The council, they're coming to get her!" he explained, running out of the house quickly. Jumping at that, the other two followed close behind the pinkette. _Please be safe, Luce!_

* * *

Lucy ran, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She heard them, the horses. She knew that it was the council, who else would be up here riding multiple horses. Jumping over a fallen tree, she screamed as she was yanked down, a vine tightly wrapped around her ankle. Yanking at it, she felt fear rush through her as she heard the horses coming closer. Finally managing to be free, she was about to start running again when she was met face to face with a pure white horse, who huffed in her face. Groaning inwardly, she looked up to a knight hop off the horse.

"You're under arrest ma'am." he said gruffly. Backing up, she ran into another knight who quickly chained up her wrists. Looking around, she held back another scream as she was pulled onto one of the horses. _No, don't struggle._ a voice whispered in her head. _This is your destiny, this is what is supposed to happen to you..._ hanging her head, the blonde sighed, and nodded when one of the knights asked if she was alone up there.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed, making her flinch. No! He was supposed to stay in the cottage. Looking up, she saw that Loke and Erza were with him as well. It was right when they were about to reach the small group when they were tackled down by some other knights and chained down.

"No!" the killer cried, leaning forward. Pushing her back, the horse moved forward. Meeting Natsu's eyes, she cried softly as he mouthed something to her.

"Don't cry, I'll get you out of this."

* * *

Natsu struggled against his restraints. How, how did the council manage to get up in the mountains so quickly. He finally shivered, realizing that as soon as he came into view, knights must have been sent out to look for Lucy, knowing that they had to collect her body or at least kill her themselves. How could he be so stupid about not looking. Banging his head against the post, he looked around. Not too far from where he sat, Loke and Erza were also chained to wooden posts. People in the town had started to gather, staring at them before turning their attention to a post in the middle of the plaza.

"Are they finally going to kill _her?" _someone whispered, making the boy look up to them.

"Of course they are! They wouldn't risk anyone else being killed of course!" the other whispered back, crossing their arms over their chest.

"Oh look, there she is now!" someone called, pointing to a small, barred cart. Looking over to that direction, Natsu yet again, yanked forward. Lucy was sitting in there, her head hanging low. When reaching the big post, they yanked out the blonde resulting in her letting gout a small scream, only enraging the boy even more. Under a few seconds, she was tied up to the post and staring ahead to where Goldmine, Bob, and Makarov stood. Looking around, Makarov rose his hands to silence everyone.

"Thank you. Now, we all know things like this are usually held till the next day, but, due to certain reasons, the council has agreed to do it now rather than wait so we can assure your safety! Now, let's all start the-"

"Wait!" Mavis screamed, pushing her way thought the crowd till she reached the three men that stood there, shocked looks on their faces.

"Who let her out of her room?" Goldmine asked, looking at the rest of the council who shrugged, looking nervously at the small blonde.

"Before any of you think it's a-okay just to kill this girl, please, let me show you that there is a better way!" before anyone could object, she spun around and held her arms up high. "This one who has been cursed, show her the light of freedom, and the justice that will be shown in her new life!" she chanted, a bright light filling the air. Screams erupted from the crowd, the light blinding everyone for a minute.

Dimming down at last, Mavis stood there panting, smiling in victory. Lucy blinked her eyes open slowly, both the same chocolate colored eyes that she was borne with, the one that was lost ever since the curse was put upon her. "It worked!" Mavis cheered, running up to Lucy smiling. "I don't feel your evil anymore!" she grinned, pressing her hand against the girls stomach. "You're free!" she cheered, unlocking her chains. Rubbing her wrists, she slowly touched her left eye. Tears rained down her cheek, pulling her hand away, she gasped when she saw it wasn't red. The little woman...definitely did something.

Makarov slowly approached her, reaching his hand up and touched her forehead. "Yes...remember when we examined her earlier, and we did confirm that there was defiantly dark magic in her." he asked the others, who nodded in response. "It's gone..." Looking around, Lucy stared right into Natsu's eyes, his mouth a gap as he stared at both, identical eyes. Running up to him, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Feeling his hands free, he looked up to see Mavis stand there, a small smile on her lips. Eyes widening, he hugged the girl in his arms tightly, kissing her head gently. He saw Erza and Loke being freed as well, their own lovers coming up to them, smiling in relief.

Pulling away, she held back tears as she stared into Natsu's eyes. "I'm free..."

Smiling, he put his hand on her heart. "Yes...I can tell. But honestly...I think I'm going to miss that mad heart that you had when I first met you..." he whispered, wiping away the tears the fell down her cheeks.

**The End **

_**(sorry if it was a crappy ending haha)**_


End file.
